You, Lily, and the Marauder's: Life at Hogwart's
by FunkySpunky
Summary: Lily finally goes out with James, you and Sirius are "close" and Remus finds a girl too! I hope you like it, it's my first fanfic! Please read my story, I blow at this summary thing! RR! please!


Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story except for Spunky Brooster, although I may add more characters later, the rest belong to the very talented J.K Rowling.

Chapter One: Hogwart's Express

Ok, after getting out of your mum's car, your trunk bursting open and spilling it's contents all over the place, and finally going through the barrier between platforms: 9 and 10, you end up on platform 9 ¾ where your best friend Lily Evans is waiting for you. Lily was beautiful, she had beautiful red hair and shockingly green eyes. No wonder James was so much in love with her.

'Wow, I'm nowhere near as pretty as her' you thought to yourself. You had shoulder length black hair w/ purple streaks and purple bangs, also green eyes, though not as shocking, and a rather pail looking complexion.

"Hey Spunky, what took you so long? I've been waiting forever" Lily exadurated, before running over to you.

"Sorry Lily, my trunk wasn't latched properly and when I got out of Mum's car it burst open, and to make matters worse Thumper's (your snow owl) cage fell over and he started screeching, bringing all eyes on me!" you replied ecstatically.

"Alright Little Miss Drama Queen, let's go, the guys are waiting for us." Lilly said as she started to the train.

"Oooh, is Sirius there, Lilly? He is so cute!"

"Of course Sirius is there, Spunky. I mean, he is 'one of the guys' correct? I have a feeling he might fancy you as well."

'Wow' you though. 'Why would a guy as gorgeous as Sirius fancy a girl as plain as me?'

When you got to the compartment, as Lily said the guys were all waiting for your arrival, including your cousin, Remus Lupin. The other guys' names were, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Hi guys, how was your summer?" you said when you first entered the compartment.

"Hey Spunky" they all said unison

"My summer was ok, although it probably would have been loads better if I could have seen you new and improved hair. By the way I love it" Sirius added causing you to blush slightly.

"Oh thanks Sirius. You really like it? I thought people might think it seems a little odd or out of the ordinary."

"No, I do like it, definitely. So, is purple your favorite color, or is it just some color you chose?"

"It is my favorite color. My hair is so dark that I had to bleach it first so that the purple would show up."

"Ok love birds, that's enough of that" Remus said causing you to blush even more.

"Don't worry Remus, I wasn't going to do any harm to the lady" Sirius smirked.

After that, the compartment went silent until the train gave a huge jolt. Causing to you almost fall out of your seat, but Sirius caught you with both arms around the waist. You were the smallest so no one really even budged except you. All of a sudden the train started going again and, again, there was silence.

"Help me out guys, I want to ask Spunky out and have a little private time with her, but everyone is in here."

"Alright man, we'll clear out." James told Sirius.

"Hey Lily, would you come on a little walk with me, I want to talk to you in private?"

"Yes James, I will accompany you on a walk, as long as you keep your hands off of me" Lily replied seriously as she stood up and left with James.

"Hey Remus, would you come with me to talk to this girl, I'm really shy around her and I would really like it if I had a little bit of moral support" Peter said with a grin on his face.

"Of course buddy. I know how it is to talk to ladies that I fancy." Remus replied as the also left.

So now it's just you and Sirius in the room, and you are so nervous that you just want to run out. Then again you know that you want to be with him so you give it a second thought and decide to stay, just then Sirius turned towards you and began talking to you. Something about being alone there, but you weren't really sure because you weren't really listening, just trying to calm yourself down a bit.

"You know Spunky, I have fancied you for a long time now, and I was just wondering if-if-if well, if you would be my ...... girlfriend." He said to you shakily. You could feel yourself getting so happy and anxious that you thought you might burst open at the seams.

"Well Mr. Black, it seems to me that I do fancy you and that I would love to be your girlfriend, but only on one condition."

"And what is that my dear?"

"Well, I'll be your girlfriend, only if you will be my boyfriend."

"Oh well I guess that does seem fair Miss Brooster."

Just then you looked at Sirius and he was looking in your eyes, staring. You stared into his deep dark eyes and just then he leaned in and planted a very passionate kiss on your lips. Your lips opened letting his tongue find its way to your own. He held you tightly around the waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck. Minutes later you heard someone coming and the compartment door opened, and you and Sirius jumped off of each other just as Lily and James came in, holding hands? 'Did I miss something you thought to yourself as Sirius grabbed your hand, signaling to James that their plan had worked.

"Hey Lily, why don't we go and change into our robes, we should be there any minute" you told Lily to get her out of the room to 1) tell her what happened with Sirius and 2) find out what happened with James.

"Ok I'll be right there" and with that she gave James a good-bye kiss and walked out of the compartment behind you.

"So Lily, what happened with James, and why were you holding his hand?" you said trying not to sound rude, but you knew that it came off that way.

"Well Spunky, I think that I could ask you the very same thing, but only with Sirius instead of MY James"

After that you went into detail with what happened with Sirius, and you made her tell you what had happened with James. All that she would tell you was that he asked her out, and that she said yes because she had secretly fancied him for at least a year, but that she was afraid to tell you because you were such good friends with the guys; she thought it might accidentally slip out.

When you finally arrived at Hogsmeade you all climbed into one carriage, it was a little cramped so you sat on Sirius's lap, very willingly I might add. You all climbed the steps to the castle and enjoyed a wonderful feast following the sorting ceremony. The feast was very uneventful until you got to the common room where the marauder's had a bar set up with real, alcoholic drinks. There was music, and people were dancing. Just then you felt someone grab your waist as you turned around to see whom it was, you discovered Sirius grinning uncontrollably.

Ok, I'm going to leave off right here. I hope you like it, this is the first fanfic I have ever written, and it took a long time, 24-7 writer's block if you know what I mean. I am just having trouble coming up with ideas. Well if you will please review it I would love that!!!


End file.
